


Tricked

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Frenzy finally warm up to Skywarp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

"C'mon Skywarp! You promised we wouldn't have to wait any more!" Rumble whined as he stroked the larger mech's cockpit. "Y-Yeah, we've been gettin' worried you didn't like us anymore." Frenzy stuttered. 

Skywarp was still questioning the reality of the two mechs sitting on either of his thighs, begging and whining for his attentions. It was just too easy, the way they had warmed up to him after a constant series of bickering and power struggles. Perhaps it was a little depraved of him, but Skywarp enjoyed the idea of dominating the little pests nontheless. 

Skywarp gave a low chuckle. "Alright alright, just hold still and-"

Skywarp knew he should've expected this. He was interrupted by a powerful blow to the chin, and was out like a light within seconds. When he woke up, he was unable to move his arms. As Skywarp struggled to break free of his handcuffs, realized that there was a gag strapped to his mouth as well. He was suddenly brought out of thought when he felt a harsh kick to his abdomen. 

"It's kinda cute how you thought we we're gonna just let you touch us, you filthy seeker." Rumble giggled as he pressed his pede against Skywarp's now-exposed spike. Frenzy was sitting on his abdomen so that he could hardly see what Rumble was up to, and he could feel his spike pressurize as Frenzy gently smacked it. "Aw c'mon, bro, don't you think we should cut him some slack?" Frenzy chuckled. Rumble pressed his pede harder against Skywarp's spike, but ceased as he kneeled in front of it. "Nasty slagger's leaking anyways." Rumble scoffed.

Skywarp knew he wouldn't last very long with two tongues running up his spike. He grunted as Frenzy started to take the tip into his mouth, pumping the base of it with both hands. This only lasted a minute before Frenzy felt a hot wash of fluid in his throat. "Ugh! You disgusting-!" Frenzy choked out before coughing and spitting out the sticky fluids that were now dripping down his chin. Rumble cackled loudly before composing himself and leaning in to kiss his brother. 

Frenzy pulled away, snapping his attention back to Skywarp. "I-l'll have to punish you for that..." He muttered before changing positions. He placed his hands on Skywarp's abdomen before lowering himself onto his spike. Frenzy hardly bounced on the tip of it before sliding it all the way in to the base as fluid dripped down Skywarp's spike with every thrust. Rumble was getting antsy just watching his fellow cassette take all the attention for himself. His eyes followed his brother's movements as he began stroking his own valve. Frenzy's overload came early, and he wasted no time hauling himself off of the large spike before collapsing against his brother. 

"Aw c'mon, get off me! It's my turn anyways." Rumble barked before pushing aside the twitching, whimpering mess that was his brother. Rumble then straddled Skywarp's pelvis and forced his valve onto the leaking spike. Rumble let out a moan before sliding Skywarp's spike in and out of his own valve. He pressed it in deeper and deeper until it could go no further, fluid staining his own thighs. "O-Oh scrap! I-I'm gonna..." He cried out before an intense overload washed over the two of them. 

Rumble sat there for a couple seconds, attempting to catch his breath as Frenzy lazily kissed him. Skywarp had never felt so humiliated in his life. He had been tricked and used, how could he have been such an idiot to trust these two?  
Rumble hoisted himself off of Skywarp before curling up next to his brother and Wrapping his arms around Frenzy. The two cassettes were exhausted, and fell asleep without cleaning up afterwards. Surely they weren't going to leave him like this? Hands tied and unable to utter a word, Skywarp just sat there.

And hoped.


End file.
